


Proud

by anythingbutplatonic



Series: FTM!Blaine 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Trans!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When Blaine wakes up, Kurt’s face is the first thing he sees. Part of the FtM!Blaine ‘verse. Originally posted on Tumblr  September 5 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

When Blaine wakes up, Kurt’s face is the first thing he sees. 

It comes into focus slowly as his eyes adjust to the blinding whiteness of the ceiling, the walls, the floor. Bright lights overhead. An annoying  _beep-beep_  sound coming from somewhere. Smooth white sheets underneath him and over him.

_Oh._

“Hey,” Kurt said softly, his eyes wide and blue and happy. “How are you feeling?”

“I think the doctor gave me some really strong anaesthesia,” Blaine replied. “I feel like I’m floating.”

“I don’t think you can go anywhere, sweetie.” Kurt laughed. “You’d probably keel right over and I’d have to carry you home. And you’re not a light person.”

 

“Are you saying I’m overweight?” Blaine raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Because I actually feel like I  _have_  lost a few pounds." 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine Anderson, you are  _not_  making a boob joke right now. But now you mention it…how do you feel?”

“Weird. I keep expecting to feel this… _weight_ , and it’s just not there any more. Does that make sense?" 

"Absolutely. You look different, aside from the obvious.”

Blaine, with some difficulty, rolled onto his side to face Kurt, being careful of the bandages wrapped around his chest. It was sore, and the tug of the bandages when he moved stung, but it wasn’t unbearable. If anything it was a reminder of just how  _good_  everything was. 

Blaine’s eyes were wide as he asked,“How so?”

“You just look… _better_. Not that you weren’t bad-looking before, of course, but just  _better_. Happier. I can see it in your face.” Kurt ducked to kiss Blaine’s forehead, the tip of his nose, his lips. “I’m so proud of you. For doing this, and for being who you are.”

A lump rose in Blaine’s throat; he hastened to swallow it down, to blink back the tears burning at the backs of his eyes, starring his eyelashes.

For years he had struggled with who he was. Telling his parents at 12 that he wanted to be a boy. Telling his parents at 13 that he was gay. Getting attacked at a school dance at 14 both for being gay  _and_  daring to wear a tux even though the rest of the world still saw him as a girl. Moving to Dalton and finally feeling comfortable, the boxy blazers and loose slacks hiding the fact that the outside didn’t match the inside.

Meeting Kurt and falling in love.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Blaine said honestly.

Kurt pulled back, his lips in a smile. “Yeah, you would have. It might have taken longer, but it would have happened.  Maybe not now, but some day.” _  
_

Blaine wriggled on the bed, getting comfortable. He was wearing a thin hospital night-gown, and it wasn’t very pleasant against his skin. He’d ask Kurt to help him change into his pyjamas, once he’d had a chance to come around properly from the surgery. 

“I like that you have such faith in me,” Blaine said, his voice scratchy. “I think I need that, sometimes.”

“I really am proud of you, for everything you’ve done.” Kurt replied. “I love you, and I’m really glad that I get to tell people you’re my boyfriend. You’re so brave, Blaine. Maybe even braver than I was, because you had to deal with two things at once and you did it so amazingly.”

“Marry me, Kurt,” Blaine said, reaching for Kurt’s hand. “I mean it. Maybe not right now, but…some day.”

“Of course I will,” Kurt answered sincerely. “You barely even had to ask. You have to know by now that I’d say yes, wherever and whenever you asked me.”

Kurt  _was_  insanely proud of Blaine. Not many people could have done what he did and done it so well. But mostly, Blaine was proud of  _himself_. Sure, he’d had help from his parents, who had so generously contributed the money towards his transition without hesitation, who had supported him through the administration process at Dalton and then McKinley, who had forced the school board to acknowledge Blaine’s gender officially on their files when they refused to have him listed as male, and who had paid for his surgery as an 18th-birthday gift to him.

And then there had been Kurt, without whom he probably wouldn’t have had the courage to go ahead with such a big step, even with his parents’ support. 

But he was proud of himself for what he’d achieved. He’d reached a milestone, and a big one at that. Countless other trans kids like him didn’t get anywhere near as far. He had to count himself among the lucky ones, and he did, every single day. 


End file.
